Vermillion Helios A:D
Frontier Helios is the last evolution of the Helios Family. It is owned by Sir Fusion of The Knights of Concord and is a Balance Type bey. It is not evil like its past evolutions but it is good and kind of heart. |image = }} Facebolt: Helios III The Face Bolt depicts Helios' beast on a traslucent red Face Bolt. The design features Helios inside a volcano and bright red flames, around Helios holding his Flare Sword facing upward into the sky shooting a bright beam out of it. The Face Bolt has Solar Energy trap inside of it and it can never escape fueling Helios with more power and speed. Energy Ring: Helios III Helios appears to be a translucent dark red in color with a hint of orange. It also features dragon claws, with orange mini sun around them. It conceals a solar energy in the energy ring. This energy is so strong it can melt threw Lead. Helios can control any heat related Element or Energy. Metal Wheel: Frontier PC Frame Frontier features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Frontier's PC Frame is a translucent black in color that has a four dragon heads design similar to L-Drago. As always, these three dragon heads are meant to represent Helios' head and feature a slanted gap between each head. Frontier's PC Frame also features 7 square-like holes on each Frontier in order to help change it's Mode with Frontier's Rubber Frame. The PC Frame can be rotated around by Helios in 5 different modes Apollo Mode, Shine Mode, Flare Mode, Ruin Mode,and Zexal Mode. It has two tiny solar panels. Metal Frame Frontier's Metal Frame has a four-sided design, that appears to go in a left-ward movement. It's design gives it a homage to Wheels like Leone and Rock. Each side on Frontier's Core, features an oval-like hole with a metal ball encased inside of it. The metal balls allow it to do so. During spinning, the metal balls will travel to the outside of Frontier, but when spin rotation starts to decrease, the balls will come back to the inside. The balls are used for spin-retaining force, to help stabilize the Bey, and take hits more efficiently. It is Black in color. Core Frontier's Core is a basic Core with various designs of Stars and is black in color. 4D Performance Tip: Apollo Drive (A:D) Apollo Drive (A:D) is of a round shape with a translucent red color, and with a height comparable to 145 spin track. It is an interchangeable 4D Performance Tip unique to Helios. It can change between three different Performance Tips, which will change how it will perform: "XRHF" for Attack, "Metal Ball" for Defense, and "Sharp Wide Defense" for Stamina. It has two other Performance Tips and they are EWD and RDF. Nova Gear: Apollo *Apollo: Apollo is a Nova Gear is specifically for Helios which the onyx-thrusters gives Helios' a huge Speed boost. When it activates, Helios starts to glow a dark Orange/Red aura. While in Shine Mode Helios' Speed is tripled. Apollo can also absorb and defend. Apollo is also free-spinning and is place on the Metal Wheel like a outer layer. Apollo can only free-spinning when I command it too. Helios transforms into it's more pure mind, body, and soul named Zexlios. Zexlios is the purest Transformation and he can control any Element except Darkness and Evil. When Helios Transforms into Zexlios it's aura Color is different, it is silver in color. Zexlios is the bey that defeated the Darkness because it's Godly powers are so powerful it can't be defeated by a Evil bey. Abilities Attack: Blazing Apollo - Helios' Metal Wheel absorbs the solar energy from the Sun and emits a bright flame around it. He next goes into XRHF and Attacks at full Speed seemingly at Super Sonic Speed. If it uses it's Nova Gear when using this ability Helios' speed will be increased to it's maximum. Frontier Shine - Helios goes in Destruction Mode and circles around the stadium making a ring of fire and absorbs the energy and creates a balls of fire. Helios then makes another flame that takes form of a Dragon. The Dragon then eats the ball and fires off a beam at the opposing bey. But Helios actually takes place off the Beam and attacks the opponent's bey. Defense: Onyx Solid Wall - Helios absorbs the Solar Energy and creates a wall of Flames that is inpenitrable. Helios then absorbs the energy from the Flames and builds more Walls around it. Control: Blazing Sun Slash - Helios circles the stadium at full speed. Helios appears out of nowhere attack the opposing bey seemingly teleporting from dimensions attacking the bey. It uses anything with heat and absorbs it making Helios have more speed to make it look like it's teleporting. Dragon Flame Sword - Helios' beast appears and points it's flame sword at the opponent's bey and fires a orange blast at it. Helios attack the opponent's appearing as the blast and hits the bey at full speed.